IS - Infinite Strawberry
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Shiba who run Shiba Industries one of the leading IS developing companies, finds out he can pilot an IS. Bad summary I know just give it a read. Normal Ichigo no soul society and stuff. Infinite Stratos world, skilled IS user, Ichigo x Harem, Ichika x ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

This story will be based off alchemists19's IS Naruto' Freedom story for mostly on the design and battles because really I don't know a whole lot of the mechanics of IS's but will put in my original stuff when I can.

A fair warning as always characters in this story will be heavily ooc and relationships will be rushed.

Pairings: Ichigo x Maya x Chifuyu X Charlotte x Tatenashi maybe a few more so let me know also the girls can be from IS or bleach.

Ichika x Houki?. Uncertain whether I want him in the story can edit story so he won't be in it, so let me know should I add him or not?

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach, Infinite Startos or any other anime/manga/game or their contents such as Characters, plot, and ect. Also I don't own alchemist19's story but with his permission am using his ideas.

**X Chapter 1 X**

IS, Infinate Stratos, A machine that changed the world. They were first developed for space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. So, the world created the Alaska Treaty to solve that problem. All existing IS technology was distributed evenly around the world and even became a much watched sport. The most surprising thing about IS was that it could only be piloted by women.

It has been a few years since that fateful day. We come to a large building that is surrounded by wide fields that could be used for testing. At the front gate of the complex is a sign that reads Shiba Industries. This was a IS Development Company. They are known for their contribution to the programming of the PIC, Passive Inertia Control. At this time, we come to a room filled with people in suits sitting around a table with a man standing by the window looking outside.

The man standing by the window stands a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks, the man is wearing your typical business suit. This man is Isshin Shiba the current head of Shiba Industries. Isshin was the head one of the leading developing compainies for IS's. Isshin had come up with many different designs for IS's despite not being able to pilot one. Isshin turns to face his board

"Gentlemen I'm glad to inform you all our products are quite operational and are ready to be put into mass production shortly."

"That's good to know Shiba-san, hopefully Shiba Industries will soon be one of the most advanced IS developers around." A random board member spoke.

"Is it true that your son helped with the designs?" The board member continued. Isshin nodded his head.

"Yes he's already quite the prodigy when it comes to IS's. He's already come up with several designs we have put into production or modified slightly before doing so, no doubt someday he will surpass my own designs." Isshin spoke with a proud look on his face. Heads throughout the room nodded as they all knew Ichigo was a genius went it came to IS's.

"Well that concludes today's meeting. Meeting adjourned gentlemen." Concluded Isshin as the room began to empty. The door slid open as Masaki Shiba, Isshin's wife walked in.

Masaki is a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. She typically wore plain dresses that hugged her figure. Her brown eyes gaze at her husband as she smiles while walking over to him.

Masaki while not an inventor or tinkerer of IS's she was one of the most skilled IS pilot the world has ever seen, she even got a nick name as people dubbed her the 'quincy' for her undisputed skills with long range weaponry, though she usually just goes with a bow and arrow equipment when piloting an IS.

"Business all done honey?" She asks Isshin who nods while enveloping his wife in a hug as he kisses her.

"Yeah just finished, nothing special besides going over some of our productions we're working on, you know the usual." Masaki grins at her husband's laid back personality.

"Seeing as you've wrapped up your business for the day shall we go pick up Ichigo?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, come on love I believe Ichigo's currently with Kisuke working on some projects in the lab." And with that off they went to find their son.

**X Scene break X**

In the labs there are documents scattered all over the place with various tools and parts lying around the room. Here we currently find one man and a boy working on random IS design's either creating or modifying coming up with ways of improving things. The man is currently teaching the child about the workings of an IS. The man's name is Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face.

Beside Kusuke listening to him as he explains more about IS's to an 8 year old white haired boy. The young child is non-other than Ichigo Shiba the son of Isshin and Masaki Shiba, older brother to Karin and Yuzu Shiba his little sisters who are currently at a day care. Ichigo was a rather happy-go kind of kid, you'd almost always find him with a smile on his face. Ichigo had somewhat inherited his father's laid-back personality as he was never usually seen upset or angry and always kept his cool.

Ichigo was quite the unique child. He had snow white hair and crimson red eyes, an odd mixture seeing as neither of his parent's held these traits. Ichigo always wanting to learn about IS's and ways of creating, improving or just understanding how they worked. He learned all he knew from various people such as his father or Kisuke who was as some would put it a 'mad scientist'. Sure Ichigo would admit Kisuke had a few screws less here and there but was over al a good guy, despite his odd characteristics and crazy experiments he would perform.

"So Ichigo my boy are you sure you wouldn't rather be hanging out with your girlfriend right bow rather than hanging about with some crazy scientist such as me?" Ichigo's face went red at that comment about girlfriend.

Ichigo knew full well who Kisuke was referring to, Chifuyu Orimura. It was his friend that he had made a couple years back while he was playing with his sisters at a playground in the park Ichigo came across her brother Ichika Orimura who was the same age as Ichigo and they became friends. Later down the road of life he met Chifuyu, Chifuyu was rather cold at first, always keeping her distance from people never letting anyone get too close to her.

Ichigo wasn't even sure what drove him to get closer to her he just felt like he had too. It took quite some time but eventually he was able to see that her cold personality was just to protect herself from getting hurt and to keep strong as Ichika had explained to him how their parents parent's had died a while back leaving it up to Chifuyu to take care of both of them.

After hearing that Ichigo understood why she acted the way she did and increased his efforts to get to know her. As time progressed Ichika had become his best friend while Chifuyu had somewhat become his love interest (He's only 8 right now) though he didn't quite understand his own feelings just yet, he figured he would in time. Though Ichigo hadn't known them for very long he had met Tabane Shinonono the creater of IS's, Tabane was what Ichigo would describe as a hyper-active bunny on coffee. The whole time he ever saw her she seemed to have trouble just keeping still without annoying either Houki Shinonono her little sister or as she called her 'Houki-chan' or Chifuyu her best friend as she calls her 'Chi-chan'.

Ichigo had to admit her was quite the character; he found her to be rather fun to be around and had a pretty good relationship with her as she would always call him 'Berry-kun' because of his name. Ichigo found that rather annoying but understood there was no point even trying to change her mind once it was made up, it was just impossible to do. Ichigo also had learned a whole bunch of thing about IS's from her, Tabane found his interest on the matter quite cute, she was rather surprised when he actually understood what she was teaching him and he had quite the thirst for knowledge too.

Ichigo found Ichika to a rather good kid, true he wasn't exactly amazing or stood out from the crowd much but Ichigo knew he was an honest worker and had good princeples and beliefs. But Ichigo had to admit he was quite dense, honestly how can anyone be as dense as him? Even Ichigo could tell Houki had a thing for Ichika. Kid was as dense a frigging rock and a little on the slow and dumb side. Ichika wasn't stupid by any means but just didn't seem too interested in learning things, then again he wasn't like Ichigo and was only as old as him but didn't have genius's for parents all around him.

"Shut up hat n' clogs it isn't like that! Sure she's my friend and she's 12, I'm only 8. I think it's a little too early to be thinking like that old man." Came Ichigo's reply. Kisuke simply shrugged his shoulder.

"Whatever you say Ichigo." Then they continued on working on various projects. After fiddling around with some things Kisuke went over to Ichigo who had his back turned working or something as Kisuke Injected him with some syringe, injecting something into Ichigo.

"Ow! What the hell hat n' clogs!" Ichigo rubbed the spot Kisuke had injected the syringe into.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing special just wanted to see whether or not It would change your hair colour to brown. Just a simple experiment" Kisuke smoothly lied to Ichigo who simply glared at him.

"Well did it even work?"

"Nope. Your hairs still as White as ever."

"Any side effects I should know of?"

"Meh not really."

"So you basically just stabbed me with a syringe for kicks?" Ichigo asked while forming a fist with his right hand.

"So it would seem my young apprentice. Oh well all's well that ends well no-"Kisuke was interrupted with Ichigo's fist meeting his face as he flew across the room comically.

"And you wonder why people call you crazy ya old coot!" Ichigo huffed, Ichigo didn't really mind whether or not his hair changed colour, sure he liked it as it was but wouldn't be bothered ff it did change. Either way he went back to what he was doing before Kisuke disturbed him. Kisuke sprang back to life waving his fan in front of his face as he chuckled.

Under the surface Kisuke was rather glad Ichigo hadn't pursued his actions just now, while he wasn't entirely lying just now after all a possinle side effect was change of hair colour the real point of what he did was to see if he could possibly change Ichigo's DNA a bit allowing him to pilot an IS. He didn't tell Ichigo because he wasn't entirely sure it would work and didn't want to get his hopes up.

The duo continued their work for what seemed to be hours until the lab door opened showing Ichigo's parents.

"Hey there son. Working hard as always I presume?" Isshin asked while ruffling Ichigo's hair up a little. Ichigo just smiled and nodded his head. Masaki was just smiling at the father son interaction.

"You know it Dad. Oh Dad come take a look at this." Isshin raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Oh yeah? What have ya got squirt?" Ichigo proceeded to open up a file on the computer that seemed to be a design for something.

"It's still in its early developing stages and is far from being done but I've started to make my own original IS suit." Ichigo replied bring up the blueprint on the screen. Isshin whistled in approval at what he was seeing.

"Well that's really something you got there my boy. Definitely a lot of potential there, well have you decided on a name for it yet?" Ichigo tilted his head in thought while placing a hand on his chin.

"Hmmmmm well I was going to name it Freedom but then I thought of something better."

"That so? Well what did you end up choosing?" Ichigo smiled brightly as he turned to face his father.

"I call it Zangetsu." Isshin looked impressed, it was a good name as it suited it quite well. As Isshin was about to reply the room shook.

"What just happened!?" Masaki turned to her husband as Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Kisuke take Ichigo to the vault ok?" Kisuke nodded and quickly moved to place Ichigo in the vault behind them. Isshin started typing into the console. "We're being attacked by unknown IS pilots.

"Isshin I'm going to get the Zaku IS." Masaki got close to Isshin and kissed him for a few seconds. "Stay safe." She whispered as she went off to get an IS. Isshin moved to the console and starting typing, trying to make sure whoever was attacking them wouldn't get anything from them.

"Kisuke go make sure the projects are safe, I'll handle things here go!" And with that Kisuke went off to secure their projects. Ichigo was still inside of the vault.

"Let me out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, while banging on the door. He looked around and then noticed the view screen that displayed the outside the vault. The vault could only be opened from the outside, so the screen was installed in case someone ever got locked in. They would be able to see who was outside and use the intercom system to get help.

His eyes widened as he looked at the scene before him. His father was standing in front of the main computer console and the pilot of the IS was out of her machine, pointing a gun at him. Ichigo activated the intercom to hear what was going on.

"Move!" The pilot said with authority, but Isshin didn't move.

"No." he stated, "I won't let you take the designs we worked so hard to create."

"That's a shame that it isn't your call." She stated. Isshin charged and she fired. She missed while his shot hit her in the face. She stumbled back, but he continued his attack. He punched her in the stomach making her double over then kneed her in the face. The pilot was dazed; She didn't expect him to have some combat training, but before she could think of anything else, she again, was punched in the face. Minato watched as she fell to the ground, unconscious, from the assault.

He sighed and dropped his guard down. Ichigo cheered as his father walked towards the vault. Ichigo saw another IS fly in and head towards Isshin. Ichigo tried to find the button to activate the two way intercom but couldn't find it. Ichigo started to hack the controls to get the door open.

"Dad look out!" he screamed, but no one heard him. Soon the sound of a gun was heard and Isshin fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his shoulder. The second pilot walked over to his bleeding form and looked down at him.

"Y..you…." he said as he turned to look at her. She looked down at him with a blank look on her face. Ichigo got the door open and quickly rushed over to where the fallen IS pilot laid nearby the vault entrance, picking up the gun she dropped and aimed it towards the pilot hovering above his father's body.

Ichigo was shaking, his breathing was heavy, sweat rolled off him in waves. He'd never even held a weapon in his hands before this. Sure he designed stuff but he never actually used them. The enemy pilot noticed Ichigo and was about to shoot Isshin but then turned her attention to Ichigo.

"You really going to use that kid?" Questioned the pilot with a monotone voice. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do, he simply kept it aimed at the pilot. The pilot just sighed before rushing Ichigo, knocking the gun out of his hands and threw Ichigo against the wall.

"Just stay down kid." She looked down at him for a few more moments to make sure he was out cold, before heading over towards the computers. She quickly uploaded the blueprints and picked up the knocked out IS pilot on the ground. She walked out of the lab not looking back.

Masaki was tired. She had fought with the other IS's and defated most of them but the numbers were drained her. A strike from behind resulted in the Zaku losing all power. She watched as they flew towards the lab. Coming out of the Zaku, she had just enough time to watch the three IS fly off into the night. She put her Zaku in standby mode and ran towards the lab. She walked in and looked around. A broken lifter was seen laying, in a heap, on the floor. Burn marks were strewn all over the walls. She walked towards the inner lab and looked inside. A glance at the floor revealed a pool of red.

"No! Please no!" she said, and followed the blood. She looked down and saw Isshin laying there in his own blood, She knelt down next to him and held him checking for a pulse she sighed in relief when she found one. She looked around for her son, and then looked at his unconscious form in the corner of the room. She set her husband down and stood up and moved over to Ichigo. She assumed the worst but was relieved when she saw the body move. She moved quickly over to her son and pulled him into her arms.

Ichigo felt someone pull him towards them and opened his eyes and saw his mother. He looked at her and saw her tears as she held him close. Ichigo made himself a promise in that moment. He'd get strong, strong enough to protect his family.

**X 8 Years later X**

Ever since that day Ichigo threw himself into getting stronger, he was a prodigy in learning to fight as he was with an IS. He learned how to wield a sword from a family friend. Dante Sparda, Dante commenting that he could actually him a solid run for their money and that was saying something Dante was practically a legend at wielding a sword. Dante also taught Ichigo how to use other forms or weapons such as guns, knives, staffs and so forth.

8 years have done wonders for Ichigo. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky snow white hair (After Xcution arc hair style), He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man, he has become noticeably more muscular thanks to all his training Ichigo had gotten quite the body, and girls would drool at seeing him shirtless. Isshin survived the gunshot and recovered in a few months. They still don't know who attacked them and stole some of their work but they were still searching.

Many things happened in 8 years, for one Chifuyu and Ichika had moved homes after Chifuyu participated in an IS tournament, of which she had to forfeit after Ichika got kidnapped she threw the match to go save him. Before Chifuyu and Ichika had moved Ichigo had gotten much closer to Chifuyu. She had been acting rather weird around him before she left she'd always be blushing and acting shy around him as well as being kinder to him. Ichigo had thought maybe she liked him but him being too young at the time thought there was no way she'd be interested in him.

If only he knew.

Ichigo hadn't seen Chifuyu for about 4 years now, sure they would still talk over the phone and stuff but they hadn't met face to face. He really missed her, he promised himself the next time he saw her he would make some kind of move to show his feelings.

Now we find Masaki heading for the Ichigo's lab. "Honestly what is that boy doing," Masaki said as she entered the lab area. It has been eight year since the attack on the complex and it seemed everything had gone back to normal. Masaki looked for her son because he was late for school once again. Ever since that night, he had thrown himself into learning everything about IS, and how to protect one's self. His goal was to one day to fight with an IS so nothing like what had happened eight years ago, would happen again.

He was currently working on the new design he had come up a year ago. He had worked on it constantly, but didn't allow anyone else to see the designs. She walked deeper into the lab, heard a loud crash, and saw a small blur ran by her.

Ichigo ran past and saw his mom out of the corner of his eyes, "Hi mom," he said, as he ran past. He turned a corner and saw his little sister Yuzu in her hands was a pair of designs Ichigo was working on.

"Come on now, Yuzu," Ichigo said sweetly, "I need those designs, so just set them down and no one gets hurt." Yuzu looked at her brother and snickered.

"Gotta catch me first Onii-chan."And with that said and done she turned, and ran.

"Damnmit Yuzu," Ichigo said, and ran after her. Masaki watched in amusement as Ichigo chased Yuzu around the lab. A few minutes later Yuzu stood by Masaki's feet, looking up at her. Her eyes saying, "pick me up."

Masaki smiled and picked up her daughter, stroking her hair. Ichigo came walking in and stood in front of her, panting.

"Good, you caught her," he said with relief. He went to reach for the design, only to have his hand smacked away by one of Yuzu's hands. "Hey!"

"She has the right idea." Masaki said looking at her son. "You need to get out of the lab and socialize."

"But I do socialize enough." He replied

"Calling part makers doesn't count," Masaki giggled, "also just so you know young man, you're late for school. Again"

Ichigo looked at his watched and his eyes bugged, "Aw damn!" he said and ran back to his lab, grabbed his backpack and ran towards the Door. "See ya later mom!"

Masaki sighed and shook her head. She headed into the main lab and looked at the researchers, they were working on a new mass production model IS, called the Strike. The main point was to have it able to change equipment mid-flight similar to the Raphel Revive.

**X Time Skip X**

After another day at school Ichigo was speeding down the road towards home. He was riding black and red motorcycle. He was glad to be headed home. He wasn't a big fan of school; It wasn't that he hated it or was bad at it he was actually doing pretty well at school, it's just that his real passion for learning was about IS's.

So, he was headed home to work on his personal IS design. He planned to reveal it when the others revealed the Strike, he had made some serious changes to his old design but first he had some fine-tuning to do. He pulled into the complex and flashed his access card. He parked his bike, and headed towards his lab.

He entered the lab and went towards his work area. He punched in the code and headed inside. As he set his bag down, the main light came on. It was the IS he designed; It was called Zangetsu, it was based on the Strike basic frame, but with his own design. Its legs and arms were slimmer than most IS, allowing for more movement in blocking and attacking. Attached to the hips and shoulders were two blaster cannons. The thrusters were blue and black, and opened like wings. It was equipped with a blaster rifle, a double-sided beam saber, and a shield. Many IS didn't use a physical shield due to the energy shields it was equipped with.

"Almost there my friend" he said with a smile. Yuzu walked into the room. Ichigo looked at her and sighed, "You really need to stop, and you're just as bad as Mom."

Yuzu looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "I'll stop bothering you once you get yourself a girlfriend."

"I will date after I finish, happy?" Yuzu looked at him for a moment before nodding. Ichigo shook his head and sighed, setting to work. He was trying to improve the thruster output so he could get it to go faster. He started his computer and smiled as the system booted up.

"Well, time to get to work." he said with a smile, and started to type becoming so absorbed in his work he failed to notice the time, and soon the day was almost done. Isshin walked in and set down a bowl of BBQ pork, the aroma of the food pulling him from his work. He turned and walked over to his father with a smile.

"Dinner time already?" he said with surprise. "Sheesh totally lost track of time." Isshin chuckled.

"You don't say my boy." Ichigo started to consume his food. After finishing he placed the bowl to the side.

Isshin looked at him and pulled him to his feet. "Time to train son." Ichigo grinned. He followed his father through the training building stopping in front of the gun locker. He pulled out his key and pulled out a 9mm. pistol, M-16 assault rifle, SR-45 sniper rifle, and finally, a Sega shotgun. His father set his targets and he proceeded to shoot each one with the different guns.

His accuracy was superb and he could hit a target that was about a mile out. His training with Dante really showed. Soon Ichigo finished with the range and headed towards the main training room. Isshin stood on the other side with a wooden bokken in hand.

"Well let's see how much you learned over the years" He said. Ichigo nodded. He pulled a wooden blade from the weapon rack and stood to face his father. His feet were spread shoulder width apart, his hand held the staff with about a foot between them. One end of the staff was pointed at Isshin and Ichigo smiled.

"Whenever you're ready ya old fart." He said, and Isshin charged. He brought the bokken down at his head and Ichigo blocked with the middle of his bokken. He pushed his father back and stepped in front of him while slashing horizontally; Isshin blocked but was pushed back a little by his strength.

Isshin went to charge Ichigo and swung his bokken in a side on attack; Ichigo jumped on top of his father's bokken and flipped, landed and took out Isshin's legs. He quickly turned and held the bokken to his neck.

"My win father," He said with a smile, while Isshin grinned at his son.

"You've gotten strong Ichigo. I'm proud of you my son." He said as Ichigo helped him off the ground. They headed towards the main lab and Ichigo went to his room to change. As he exited his room he felt the building shake. Ichigo ran back into the lab area and headed towards the main entrance, only for Masaki to come and stop him.

"Go to the vault!" she order.

"What? Why?" he asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's happening again." Masaki said, making his eyes go wide.

"Mom you need…" he started, but Masaki pushed him towards the vault.

"Mom!" he started to say, but she wouldn't have it.

"Don't argue with me on this, your sisters are already at home." She said and pushed him inside.

"Mom I ca-"

"Just stay!" she said, "I am not risking losing you."

Ichigo just gritted his teeth nodded. She watched as the Vault door closed. Ichigo turned to the vault screen and looked around. He saw Zangetsu sitting there in front of him. He wanted to give it to his mother, but she wouldn't listen to him. He walked in front of the creation.

"Danmit! What was the point of all the training!" He yelled as he sat, down on the ground, in front of the IS. " I built you but there's no one around that can use you."

He looked up at Zangetsu and put his hand onto it, suddenly he felt a shock and his head was filled with information. Soon a bright light filled the room.

**X Outside X**

Masaki was engaged in combat against 3 enemy pilots. She was still using the Zaku so she was at a disadvantage. The Zaku was an early IS Generation-2 while the enemy was flying new, Generation-3 machines. She was firing at one of the IS but was hit from behind by a blast. She fell to the ground as her shields fell below a hundred.

"Just surrender!" One of the pilots said, taking aim at her.

She waited for the enemy to blast her, but nothing came. She watched as the enemy IS looked towards the lab as an explosion filled the air. The sounds of thrusters filled the air and suddenly, six lasers sped towards the three enemy IS. As they scattered, one was hit by a large blur and pushed towards the ground. The new IS turned and fired four blasters at the grounded IS, knocking it out of the fight.

The other two IS came out of the shock, and quickly attacked the new enemy. The black and blue IS activated it thrusters, making it looks like wings. It flew forward at full speed and pulled out a double-sided beam saber. The two enemies IS fired at the charging IS, only to be met with a shield blocking their shots. The pilot of the new IS forced their shield into one of the enemies IS and slammed the blade into the other.

As the enemies flew back, it gave Masaki enough time to recharge her shields and enter the fight. She flew towards the enemy IS that was hit with the shield, and brought her axe out. Before the pilot could get its bearings, Masaki slammed her axe into its shield, knocking them down lower and lower 'til the IS stopped moving. She turned to look at the two battling IS and saw the enemy IS fall to the ground.

Masaki smiled and opened a channel with the black and blue IS. "Thanks for the help." She said.

"It was nothing." The pilot said.

The voice shocked her, "Ichigo is that you?"

The IS turned and she saw her son looking at her with a smile, "Yeah mom it's me."

She looked at her son with shock, he was piloting an IS, but one she had never seen. "Ichigo what is that?"

Ichigo just smiled, "This….this is Zangetsu."

**X Time Skip X**

Ichigo was currently sitting in front of his family and Kisuke turned to Ichigo's parents and said, "I am happy to announce that the government is sending your son to the IS academy."

Ichigo looked at him with confusion clearly on his face, "Huh?"

"The government is sending you to the IS academy." Kisuke said again, as Ichigo just stared at him in shock. "You didn't honestl think that they'd just leave the second male that can pilot an IS to just sit there and do nothing."

"Whoa there second? Who was first?" Kisuke just ignored him.

Isshin just sighed and shook her head. "When's the test?"

"Today actually." Kisuke replied. They were led by one of the to a large stadium in the back. They stopped in the locker room so Ichigo could change into his IS suit. It was black and fitted his form. If any girls his age would have seen him like that they would have drooled over his toned upper body. As he finished changing, he went to the IS launching area. He entered and saw Zangetsu, just waiting for him. Isshin stood by its side, giving him a smile.

"You'll do fine son, just give it your all." He said, and smiled.

"Right." He said and activated Zangetsu. He stood tall and ready to launch. He watched as the launch bay doors opened and he flew out. He floated onto the field and looked for his opponent, he saw no one and sighed. "Uh hello?"

He then heard the sound of thruster fill the air and saw a Raphel Revive fly out towards him. He watched as the pilot came closer and blushed when she came into view. She was beautiful, with short green hair, and glasses that held bright green eyes. Ichigo had trouble to stop staring at her. She flew towards him and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Um hello." she said with a smile which made Ichigo slightly blush. She had to admit she had never seen anyone quite as handsome as Ichigo.

"Hey." He said attempting to hide his blush. The girl noticed his blush and blushed as well. Then a voice started talking through their channels "Alright, the test will be starting soon" the voice said, Ichigo could tell it was female and sounded so familiar to him. "This test is being administered by Maya Yamada, her opponent, Ichigo Shiba. Give it your all, both of you."

The voice cut out and the Maya stared at her opponent. She smiled. "Good luck." she said with a slight blush on her face. Ichigo nodded and went into battle stance.

He saw Maya level a gun at him. Ichigo dodged the incoming barrage of shots. He lifted his rifle and returned fire. Maya dodged the shots, changed her weapon to two machine guns and begun firing at him.

He dodged to the side and flared his wings, allowing him to move faster. He flew up towards her, firing his rifle. Maya stood her ground and kept up her attack only to have him charge at her, knocking her back. She was surprised by the tactic but her eyes widened when she saw two shoulders and hip blaster levelled at her. He winked at her than fired.

She didn't get any time to dodge and was hit full on by the attack. Her shield dropping low, she looked at where Ichigo should have been and saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?!" Maya said and tried to back up, but Ichigo came crashing from behind her with a beam saber at dealt the blow that lowered he shields to zero. "Dang it." She said in defeated tone. Beaten by a rookie, that took a bit at her pride.

Ichigo smiled and deactivate his IS and walked over to Maya offering her his hand. "Well I gotta admit you really made me work for it. If you hadn't underestimated me you probably would have won that."

Maya took his hand and he pulled him up. "Thank you, but I still lost." She sighed rather cutely, "But I'll win next time for sure."

"Looking forward to it pretty lady." Ichigo said as he took her hand and kissed it. "For someone as stunning as you my lady, anything you want." Ichigo said with a big smile leaving Maya stuttering while looking anywhere but his crimson eyes.

Maya was blushing like a tomato and was about to reply, when Ichigo spotted a beautiful woman with black hair and an amazing figure walked towards them. "Quit flirting would you _Berry-kun_."

"Chifuyu!" Ichigo was instantly holding her close as she blushed from his actions but made no attempt to get out of her position.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear as she fidgeted slightly.

"Missed you too Ichigo." She replied while letting herself enjoy the moment.

Then Ichigo did something that shocked everyone present. He moved back from the hug and leaned forward as he brought his lips to hers, capturing them in a kiss.

Chifuyu was currently having a slight meltdown at the moment. It was one thing to meet her crush again after so long, but it was another matter entirely kissing him. After a few seconds Chifuyu simple went with it and melted into the kiss as she kissed back.

Isshin was grinning like a madman, Kisuke was giggling behind his fan as Isshin handed him $20. Masaki was saying something about finally getting some grandchildren. Maya was utterly surprised, She had never seen Chifuyu display such emotions the entire time she knew her. Yes she knew she just hid herself behind her cold personality but she was kissing Ichigo back! Maya felt a slight pain in her chest watching them.

The duo eventually needed air and they separated while still in each other's arms as they gazed into one another's eyes. "Well I see someone's enjoying themselves." Giggled Isshin as Ichigo and Chifuyu separated from their embrace blushing.

"Oh by the way Ichigo you know how you're the next head of Shiba Industries?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah sure I do, where are you going with this goat face?" Isshin and Kisuke began giggling like madmen.

"Well you see my son because you are the next head and one of the only two men in the world that can pilot an IS you are allowed to have a harem!" Isshin pronounced as Masaki hit him over his head.

"Don't you go turning my baby into some casanova." She scolded him, then turned to Ichigo. "Though what he says is right Ichigo you are permitted to have multiple women at the same time.

Masaki then went on to explain how they Government thinks that maybe Ichigo's sons will be able to operate IS's too. "So the Government is actually backing this idea up?" Ichigo double checked. Masaki nodded her head "Well that's gonna be weird."

Chifuyu and Maya upon hearing this were having a range of emotions run through them, a bit of anger but that went away knowing Ichigo wasn't even aware of this till now, happiness, hope and longing.

Chifuyu walked up to Ichigo and before Ichigo could say anything she pulled him in for a heated kiss, she slipped her tongue into his mouth as it was slightly open from shock. Ichigo quicklu put his arms around her as he brought her close to him, she moaned when he started fighting back with his tongue. They pull away after a few moments.

"Just so we're clear on something." She paused and leaned into his ear. "I'm the head woman understood as she grabbed his package slightly, Ichigo moaned slightly as he nodded his head. "Good boy." Giving Ichigo a quick kiss she walked off.

Ichigo was left dumbstruck after that. 'Well maybe this whole harem thing won't be so bad after all.' Maya was blushing while walking over to Ichigo.

"Uh hey Maya is there someth-!" Ichigo was interrupted as Maya kissed him. Maya was in heaven as she kissed Ichigo, a man she hardly knew and she gave him her first kiss. But she had heard of him when Chifuyu would talk to her about him, at some point she must have developed a crush on the white haired boy.

Maya pulled back from the kiss and looked Ichigo in the eyes. "I hope you don't mind but I...I.I like you too! I'll see you at school!" She said as she quickly left the stadium. Leaving a dazed Ichigo behind her.

Ichigo moved a hand to his lips and smiled. "Sweet."

**X End of Chapter 1 X**

Now as mentioned most of the battle scenes will almost be entirely based of alchemists19's story because I suck at doing battles.

I might give Ichika a harem, depends, who should I give him? Let me know but charlotte, Tatenashi (and probably her sister or maybe just one of them don't know yet) and maya are obviously out and Chifuyu as well. Also remember let me know whether or not you guys want Ichika in the story should he be replaced if so who with?

Sorry about the rush towards the end but I got tired and just wanted chapter 1 done with already.

As always please leave a comment or pm me with ideas and so forth and no flaming please because I will just ignore those anyway.

Leaving comments really motivates writers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Just saying if you haven't read my other stories give them a read. Harem is incomplete so do give me suggestions along with possible IS ideas for the girls.

A fair warning as always characters in this story will be heavily ooc and relationships will be rushed.

Pairings: Ichigo x Harem

Harem (So far not complete):

Chifuyu, Maya, Shizune (Naruto), Naoto (Persona 4), a few more girls

Ideas for Ichika?

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach, Infinite Startos or any other anime/manga/game or their contents such as Characters, plot, and ect. Also I don't own alchemist19's story but with his permission am using his ideas.

**X Chapter 2 X**

Ichigo found himself riding the train towards the IS academy, his bags by his side along with numerous plans, designs and tools as he looks out the window.

It had been two weeks since his test and his life had been hectic ever since. His first responsibilities were to get his new school uniform and read the IS training manual. Ichigo had already read it more times than he could count, so he decided to work on Zangetsu.

He changed the energy flow allowing for more speed and recalibrated all the blasters so he could fire them faster. He was dreading the day when he had to go to IS academy due to the fact he believed he would do more good at home, developing new IS designs and equipment, but alas, the day came and he was shipped off to Japan.

'Almost there.' He thought observing the sight of the academy through the window. Ichigo had to admit it was most impressive. The school had just about everything a normal school had like a pool, sport facilities and such, but it was mainly about IS.

Then his thoughts went to Chifuyu and Maya. Last time he saw Chifuyu she pretty much came straight up in his face and declared herself top girl in his harem. Not that he had any problem with that. He couldn't get the kiss she gave him out of his head, her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint…. Peppermint?

'Did she plan that kiss beforehand?' Ichigo thought about it for a moment before just shrugging it off. His mind then drifted to the green haired beauty that had been plaguing his mind for the last few weeks. Maya. Her kiss and confession had been so sudden and she didn't exactly wait for his response seeing as she left after the kiss.

Now Ichigo had over the few weeks come to accept the whole harem thing he seems to have gotten himself into. It would seem somehow that information had become public, though Ichigo had a pretty good idea who was responsible for that one. *Cough* Isshin *Cough*.

Ichigo had also found out that the first male IS pilot was Ichika Orimura, Chifuyu's little brother and his friend. Now while Ichigo had absolutely no proof about his theory how he was able to work an IS, he was pretty sure It had something to do with Tabane. Call it a hunch but he was almost certain it had something to do with her.

Ichigo wandered if Ichika was also put into the harem program he was. He felt sorry for the women that would somehow fall for Ichika if he was. Not that he hated him or anything but dude was denser than a rock, Houki had been in love with Ichika since as long as he could remember and he could tell that after like an hour of knowing them, yet somehow Ichika still hasn't picked up on it

"Please watch the step as you step out of the train." The announcement rang out. Ichigo blinked.

'Sheesh zoned out that long huh?' He picked up his stuff and exited the train.

"Well here we go." He declared as he started walking towards the academy.

**X Time Skip X**

Ichika Orimura sat in his desk waiting for the day to start. He was sweating bullets, practically the entire class was staring at him intently, watching him, like predator stalks their prey. Just why were they staring at him like that?

'Sure I'm was currently the only boy in the school but come on! What the heck!?' While he was lost in lala land Maya had walked into the room.

He sighed once more, before looking around the classroom. His childhood friend Houki Shinonono sat a few seats away from him looking her usual, stoic self. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had a great figure but it was usually hidden by the clothes she wore.

Yet for some reason she hadn't looked his way the entire time. He sat alone waiting for class to begin. Soon, Maya Yamada introduced herself as the assistant sensei for the class.

Maya looked out at her class and smiled. "Good morning, everyone, let's get the roll call over with shall we?" Ichika zoned out while she did the roll. Maya continued the roll till someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, looks like we have a few late comers. Come in." Maya called out, Ichika was really hoping there was another guy coming to school, but he knew that was unlikely the door opened to reveal a rather slender and feminine looking boy with blue hair and grey eyes, wearing the boy school uniform.

The new comer entered the room and bowed to Maya then turned to the class.

"Apologies for being late Sensei. Greetings I am Naoto Shirogane. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ichika was just ecstatic to find out he wasn't the only boy in this place. Apparently so were the girls, some of the girls were already eyeing the newcomer like a piece of meat.

"That's quite okay Shirogane but please try to be on time from now on okay?" Naoto nodded and took his seat. Maya was about to continue the roll when another knock on the door came. Ichika prayed to whatever deity existed that it be another boy joining them.

"Enter." Maya said as the door slid open to reveal Ichigo in the standard boy uniform. Maya quickly blushed and looked away remembering how she kissed him, then said she was interested in joining his harem and then making a quick exit.

Maya wasn't the only girl blushing. Ichigo could have sworn he saw the blue haired boy blush but pushed that thought into the back of his head. "He's so hot!" A random girl student called out. The class bursted into chatter about the new white haired hotty. Maya quickly got the class under control.

"Um-mmm please introduce yourself." She stuttered to Ichigo with a blush still on her face. Ichigo smirked at that and took her right hand and laid soft kisses that ran chills down Maya's spine up her arm to her shoulder.

"Sure thing Sensei." Ichigo said staring into Maya's eyes as she turned as crimson as his eyes. Ichigo turned to face the class of which a fair majority now also had blushes on their faces from his actions.

"Hello I am Ichigo Shiba, son of Isshin and Masaki Shiba, I like just about anything about IS's, sports and other things. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He finished with a bow and a quick wink to Maya who blushed again as he proceeded to take his seat which just happened to be behind Ichika and next to Naoto.

Passing down the class he could tell most of the girls were definitely giving him the rape vibe. That disturbed him greatly, they wouldn't actually do it right? It wasn't like he was an dense idiot when it came to girls, he wasn't shy or anything but he wouldn't just go around flirting with every girl.

As he passed Ichika who had a shocked look on his face he gave Ichika the 'tell you later' look, Ichika nodded happy his friend was attending the school with him. Ichigo sat down in his desk and turned to the boy next to him extending his hand.

"Hey I'm Ichigo Shiba, you?" Naoto blushed lightly and took his hand and shook it.

"Naoto Shirogane." Ichigo smiled brightly and turned to face Maya who continued going down the roll, as Ichigo turned his missed the blush on Naoto's face when he smiled.

'Get it together Naoto.' Naoto thought while clutching her chest, in an attempt to get her blush under control.

'Oh boy, Ichika's zoned out again. Goodness sake why can't he just pay attention for more than 5 minutes.' Ichigo thought seeing Ichika zone out again. Maya called Ichika's name, once, twice, then tapped him lightly on the shoulder as he jumped out of his seat.

"Hai!"

"Ummmm it's just you weren't responding when your name was called, It's your turn to introduce yourself." She explained, Ichika nodded while sweating slightly seeing as all eyes were focused on him.

"Uhhhh…I'm Ichika Orimura…." The class kept looking at him clearly expecting him to say more. "That's it." He declared and the class sweat dropped.

'Oh Ichika…' Ichigo thought while face palming at his friends actions. Even after all this time he was still so insensitive to people. Ichika was looking around the class quite clueless.

"What?... Ow!" He was smacked over the head by a book. He turned to see who smacked him only to come face to face with his sister Chifuyu. "Sis?-OW!" She smacked him over head again.

"That's Orimura-sensei to you." She scolded him, Ichika rubbed his head.

"Sis what are you doing here?-OW!"

"It's Sensei at school!" She scolded him again. Ichigo snickered at their interaction. Chifuyu must of heard him as she turned to Ichigo and winked then walked back to the front of the class.

"Now listen up I'm Chifuyu Orimura your sensei! My job is to make sure by the end of your time here you don't suck at piloting so pay attention in class!" The class shouted their praise at having the Legendary Chifuyu Orimura for their teacher.

"Punish us more Orimura-sama!" "I love you Orimura-sama!" Was some of the stuff the class were saying. Chifuyu sighed.

"Why did I get stuck with the weird ones?" Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look to which she smiled before Harding her face to address the class.

"Quiet maggots!"

**X Time Skip X**

It's now lunch, as soon as the bell chimed Ichika was dragged by Houki to the roof as Ichigo just followed bringing Naoto with him. After seeing Naoto just sit in the class alone as the girls began swarming him Ichigo decided he'd save the poor soul before they pounced on him.

It was quite amusing to watch the interaction between a clearly still in love, Houki and a very dense, Ichika. Ichika praised Houki on winning the kendo comp, yet somehow missing the blush that came onto Houki's face.

"I don't understand." Naoto started. "How can he not tell she has a crush on him. Even to me it's a clear as the sun." Naoto spoke to Ichigo as they watched the scene in front of them. Ichigo sighed.

"Really?" Ichigo took a breath. "I can't understand it myself, after meeting them for the first time even I could see she had a crush on him after just an hour of hanging around them." Naoto nodded her head.

"I swear even if she asked him out I bet you he'd probably only think it was for shopping or just hanging out." Naoto giggled lightly, Ichigo was seriously starting to think maybe Naoto was a cross dressing girl.

From what he had observed so far 'he' seems to try a little too hard to have a deep voice which totally doesn't sound naturally but he hadn't commented on it. 'He' also seemed to have a slight sway in 'his' hips and seemed to giggle like a girl.

Now Ichigo had two theories. One, 'he' was just a girly guy or two, 'he' was a she pretending to be a 'he'. Ichigo also had a theory about that. It could be possibly that 'she' was sent to get some information on people's IS's under the disguise as a guy or just that 'her' family wanted a boy not a girl. Either way he wasn't completely sure just yet but would confirm later as it would seem Ichika was trying to get his attention.

"Hmmm? Sorry wasn't listening." Ichigo replied to whatever Ichika said. Ichika chuckled, Ichigo was always thinking about something that tended to draw away his attention even when they were little.

"Never mind man. So you can pilot an IS too?" Ichigo smiled and they shared a 'bro hug' then separated.

"Yeah, weirdest thing man." Ichigo paused. "Well at least there's more than one of us boys here yeah? Could you imagine how it would be if it was just you all on your own?" Ichika paled at the thought remembering all the hungry looks the girls gave him in class.

"Ugrhhh…..I'd rather not think about it man…" He said curling into a ball in the corner. Ichigo turned his attention to Houki.

"Hows life been treating you Houki?" Houki smiled and gave him a hug, unintentionally getting a feel of his muscles and blushed.

'Damnnnnnn…he's fine…..Bad Houki! Bad!' She thought shaking her head of the thought.

"Oh you know a couple of kendo comps here and there and what not." Ichigo nodded. Ichika was still in the corner sulking now about how Ichigo gets smiles and hugs while he gets glares and stuff while Naoto pats his shoulder in a comforting manner.

They were going to keep on catching up but then the bell chimed signalling the end of lunch.

"Oh well guess we'll just have to talk later. Better get to class before someone gets hit over the head again." Ichigo says clearly at a blow to Ichika who grumbles while Naoto chuckles.

"Smart ass."

**X Time Skip X**

After returning to class they spent the day as an introduction to IS academy and the things they would learn and a tour so they wouldn't get lost. Chifuyu had told Ichigo to come to her room after he settled in his room, as she had something to give him.

She sent him a seductive look that seemed to turn Ichigo on. He couldn't help it Chifuyu was definitely one of the most sexy women he knows and it was the way she added a sexy purr to it that just made her even sexier.

Ichigo enters his room. He hears his roommate he guesses in the shower so he just unpacks his stuff. He hears the bathroom door open and turns to find Naoto? Now Ichigo had no problem seeing guys walk around half naked but it turns out Naoto wasn't a guy.

Walking out of the bathroom he finds Naoto has quite the sizeable chest, possible c-d cup breasts, nice slender figure women would kill to have as water from her shower runs down her body. So basically Ichigo had to say it was one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

Naoto finally see's Ichigo. She freezes. She blushes Awkward silence. Now that Ichigo thinks about it he didn't exactly announce his arrival to the room. In hindsight he probably should have said something.

"Ummmm…..Hey…how's it going?" Naoto doesn't respond. She silently walks back into the bathroom and closes the door.

'Well that could have gone better.' Ichigo thinks.

**X Flash Back Naoto X**

'99…100…..101 Ah finally.' Naoto thinks to herself as she finds her designated room. 'Hmmm they told me I wouldn't have a roommate.' She thinks as she sees two beds in the room but just thought it to be the setup of every room. Naoto proceeds to unpack her stuff.

'Well might as well go for a shower.' She grabs her towel and moves to the bathroom. She sighs as she turns on the water. 'Nice and warm.'

Naoto thinks back on the day she's had. It was quite nice really. She made a few frineds today, Ichika, despite being quite dense he meant well, Houki, quite strict yet is a total tsunade for Ichika, honestly why doesn't she just tell him already? Clearly the guy won't get the picture anytime soon, seeing how long she's been painting it for Ichika from how long Ichigo told her anyway.

Ichigo. The thought of the White haired, crimson eyed boy made her heart flutter. 'Damnit. What's wrong with me?...I just met the guy how can I be feeling this way so soon?' She sighed.

She could just imagine being in his strong arms, as they hold her close as he brings her face up with his gentle hands and kisses….'Whoa! Bad Naoto! Bad! Down girl!'

Seriously what was wrong with her?! Not even a full day and already he's all she seems to think about. After about 10-20minuts in the shower (What? It's true they take forever) She turns off the water and wraps the towel around herself and walks out the bathroom.

Naoto opens the door drying off her hair with a small towel when she hears something drop on the floor. 'Wait what?' She freezes. Moves the towel out of her face to see one Ichigo Shiba staring at her. 'Oh no.' Her brain shuts down as a blush comes to her face.

"Ummmm…..Hey…how's it going?" She hears him say but doesn't process it entirely and she starts to back track to the bathroom.

**X Now X**

Ichigo sits in front of Naoto who sits across him. They look into one another's eyes not saying anything….Silence….Finally Ichigo breaks the silence.

"So….you're a girl….well I must admit I kind of already had my suspicions." He stats. Naoto looks shocked.

"What? How?" Ichigo scratches the back of his head.

"Well…you kind of try too hard to sound like a boy and your movements seem too forced like it's an act." He explained, Naoto looks surprised for a moment before remembering he is Ichigo Shiba, heir to one of the top developing IS companies and he also has designed a number of their products as well as being a 'genius' as the press say.

"Naoto. Why exactly were your posing as a boy for?" Ichigo breaks Naoto out of her thoughts. Naoto sighs.

"Honestly…I only dress as a boy because …my family the Shirogane are made up of detectives. Male detectives and women aren't ever taken as serious as men in the police world are."

"You see I really want to be a detective, than a IS pilot." She pauses. "Don't get me wrong I like piloting an IS and all. It's just I've always dreamed of being a detective and so I thought I would come to IS Academy as a boy for practice, so when I become a detective they'll take me serious as a boy." Naoto lowered her head.

Ichigo listened intently to Naoto's explanation. It was true he thought, about how with detectives women aren't taken as serious. Ichigo believed that to be jealously from the males because they can't pilot IS's. Ichigo got up from where he was sitting and moved over to Naoto.

Naoto looked up when she heard Ichigo move, she looks up to find him in front of her and he brings her in for an innocent hug.

"!?" She blushes at his touch. 'He's so warm.' Naoto brings her arms around his waist as she snuggles into his chest.

"Naoto…..You shouldn't have to hide yourself just because of that. Male... Female… What does it really matter? If you want to be a detective then go for it. As the true you not some fake you." Naoto looks up into Ichigo's crimson eyes, she could feel he knees giving way gazing into those orbs.

"And you know something?..." Ichigo brings his mouth next to her left ear, she can feel his breath on her ear which makes her shiver slightly as he cheeks heat up.

"W-W-W-What is it?" She stutters still looking into his eyes as she brings her face closer to his by standing on her toes. (She's pretty short and Ichigo's tall) Ichigo also leans in.

"I like Naoto-chan a lot more than I do Naoto-kun." And with that he brings his lips to hers. Naoto could have sworn her heart stopped beating as their lips met. She starts off shy in the kiss but moans as Ichigo wraps his arms around her and brings them to her tight ass and gives it a light squeeze.

Naoto wraps her arms around Ichigo as his tongue meets her teeth. She opens her mouth and their tongues meet as they exchange saliva. Unfortunately air is needed as they break off the kiss, they stare into each other's eyes.

" You are aware of my harem deal going on right?" Naoto giggles as she nods.

"I believe the entire academy knows of that Ichigo." Ichigo chuckles.

"And you're okay with that?" He asks, Naoto nods.

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me." Ichigo smirks as he's brought into another kiss. Not that he minds.

**X Time Skip X**

Remembering he had to see Chifuyu, after a few make out sessions with Naoto he left for Chifuyu's room.

So here he was standing outside her room. He knocked on the door, upon hearing her say come in, he entered. Chifuyu's room was rather nice, then again she was a sensei so of course she would get the best. He found Chifuyu sitting on her bed.

"Come here Berry-kun." She purred, Ichigo smirked and moved to her.

**X Flash Back Chifuyu X**

Chifuyu walks back into her room and falls onto her bed exhausted after a day of teaching. 'Urgh, why did I get stuck with all the damn fangirls?' She thought to herself. 'At least I've got Ichigo in it.' She sighs.

The only good bit of having that class. Ichigo. She could still remember the first time she met him. She firstly came off as cold and distant. Not even her own family understood her.

Then Ichigo showed up, at first she thought he was just some rich boy messing with Ichika. As time went by she realised he wasn't. She could still remember the time she was sitting by herself eating.

Ichigo came up and asked if he could eat with her, she shrugged not really caring, figuring he'd just leave soon like the rest usually do. They somehow started talking. And he turned to her and said.

"If people don't understand you than make them. And if that doesn't work then that's their problem. After all if they can't be bothered trying to understand someone as, kind and beautiful as you then they don't know what their missing."

Just remembering made heat rise to her cheeks. She slid her hand into her pants fingering herself lightly.

"Ichigo….." She moaned. After a few minutes she noticed the time and got ready for her 'Ichigo'.

**X Flash Back End + Lemon Start X**

Once on top, Ichigo slowly kisses her on her lips sensually. Chifuyu responds by grabbing his face and deepening the kiss. Moving his hands towards the sides of her shirt, he gently rubs them up and down. Chifuyu was now relishing in this feeling. She felt so light whenever he kissed him or he touched her.

Ichigo gently took the collar of the kimono and tugged it to the side giving him enough room to plant kisses on her neck. Ichigo began kissing under her jaw then down to her neck. Leaving the whole side of her neck unkissed. Chifuyu now biting back her moans from the feel of his lips on her neck. Slowly he brings up his mouth to her lips kissing her.

Chifuyu responds eagerly by kissing him as well. Ichigo slowly lick her lips trying to gain entrance. Chifuyu happily lets him in her mouth. This was new for Chifuyu, so she spent a good amount of time exploring his mouth. Ichigo felt a little more turned on that his mouth was being explored by Chifuyu. With a hint of lust he breaks the kiss and whispers in her ear

"This is blocking what I really want. Take it off" Chifuyu who was slightly turned on as well begins to undress. Ichigo takes off his pants leaving him in his boxers. When the Kimono drops Ichigo could not help but marvel at such the beauty.

Chifuyu's skin was somewhat pale but it made her look beautiful in the light. Her body was slim, not too skinny and not to fat. Traveling his eyes to her chest he couldn't help but look at her nice plump breasts. Her nipples were pointy and red, it really brought them out considering her skin was a little pale.

Chifuyu also took time to look at him, he had muscles in all the right places, and it looked like he was building a tent down there. With a blush she looked at him "So what do you think Ichigo?" Ichigo only gets closer to her and kisses her lips.

"You are so beautiful Chifuyu -chan. There are so many things I want to do to you. But I promise I will be gentle. Chifuyu only nods feeling flustered that this was her first time showing anyone her body, Ichigo lays her down gently. He looks at her then his gaze travels down her chest. Leaning down he takes one breast and gives it a lick. Looking up he see's Chifuyu shudder. Ichigo continues to lick her nipple and then decides to suck on it. Chifuyu was now moaning at this feeling.

" Ichigo, please play with my other one" Ichigo nods and while sucking her nipple, he uses his fingers to gently rub her other one. Chifuyu was now feeling more loads of pleasure. She couldn't believe that just by this touch alone she was getting more and more wet. Ichigo then slowly stops and looks at Chifuyu " Chifuyu tell me where you want me?"

Chifuyu who was slowly panting says "I…..I..I want you down there Ichigo." Ichigo only smiles "For you Chifuyu wherever you want." Slowly he descends down. Reaching the spot, he slowly pushes her legs aside he looks at her vagina intently. He could see that it's wet.

Ichigo only smiles "Chifuyu. Your beautiful." Ichigo sticks his head forward and gives Chifuyu a long lick. She unexpectedly moans.

Chifuyu couldn't believe she was feeling this good "More please" Chifuyu says pleadingly. Ichigo then begins to give her long continuous licks to her vagina. Chifuyu can't take it anymore and moans louder. Ichigo then begins experimenting. While continuing his licks he puts one finger in her pumping in her while licking.

Chifuyu now as going crazy. After a few minutes of moaning he takes his finger out and grabs her legs and places them on her shoulder. Ichigo now was sucking on her vagina for dear life, alternating with his tongue. She started to moan his name. She starts to feel a feeling in her stomach. She pants.

"Oh my god Ichigo I'm almost there!" Ichigo increases his sucking and licking and finally she yells "Ichigo I'm cumming!" A load of liquid comes out of her and into to Ichigo's face. He drinks it all and looks up at Chifuyu who has a smile on her face while panting.

"You taste so good Chifuyu " Chifuyu blushes. Ichigo then takes off his boxers which his eight inch cock pops out. Chifuyu couldn't help but stare at how it looked. Ichigo looks at her.

"You ready Chifuyu?" She nods. Ichigo towers over her and puts his cock directly in front of her vagina. He looks at her one more time "Now Chifuyu this is going to hurt.

Tell me when you're ready to continue okay?" Chifuyu nods. He gently pushes it in. Chifuyu suddenly moans at such the feeling.

Sliding in a little bit more he feels the barrier. He looks at her and with a nod from her she continues. He pushes and breaks her hymen. Chifuyu screams, Ichigo seeing this kisses her mouth trying to get her mind off the pain. Slowly he puts his whole length in her. Ichigo then looks at her face and sees the tears. He slowly kisses each one that fell and proceeds to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of being in her he hears her speak "It's okay Ichigo. You can go now" With a nod he slowly pumps in and out of her. She slowly starts to moan at the pleasurable sensation. "Faster!" Chifuyu says.

Ichigo thrusts at good pace. "More! More Ichigo!" Increasing his speed even more thrusts even harder. His balls slapping the underneath of her vagina. "You feel so good inside me Ichigo!" Ichigo occasionally grunting feels himself coming close. He stops and pulls out. Chifuyu who was enjoying the feeling of him inside get angry when she feels him pull out.

"Get back in me now!" Ichigo Chuckles.

"Turn around and get on your knees and hands" Doing what she was told she did. Ichigo then plunged back inside her going at a fast pace.

"Ichigo! This feels so much better. Oh my god keep going!" Ichigo smirks "You like that? You like when I do this." He said smacking her ass while pumping in her.

"Oh yes I love when you do that Ichigo" She meets his thrusts with her bucks. "I'm so close keep fucking me!" After a few more thrusts he feels her walls closing on his cock.

"Ichigo!"

"CHIFUYU!"

They both said as they came together. Chifuyu was filled with his seed. She felt so full with him inside. Ichigo pumping his seed into her felt that her vagina was milking as much of his seed as it could. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the lips.

Chifuyu shivered at the cold hitting her down there after he pulled out. Ichigo grabs Chifuyu brings her close to him. He looks at Chifuyu.

"I love you Chifuyu." Chifuyu smiles at him as she puts a hand on his check.

"I Love you too Ichigo." Ichigo kisses her.

"Up for more?" Chifuyu smirks a seductive smile.

"Come get me Berry-kun." She purrs, Ichigo smirks.

**X Lemon End + Time Skip X**

After a couple more rounds the lovers eventually got to sleep. Ichigo woke up to find Chifuyu gone. He hears the shower run and smirks, Ichigo gets up and moves to the bathroom which was left unlocked.

Ichigo smirks and enters. Needless to say they made it to class just by the time bell rang for class to start.

**X Time Skip X**

Ichigo sat in class, he noticed Naoto was missing. He wondered where she could be. He got his answer when the door slid open to reveal Naoto in the girl's uniform.

'Damn she cute.' Ichigo thought as Maya spoke up as Chifuyu moved Naoto into the class as Naoto looked around shyly.

"Umm well as it turned out Naoto-kun was actually Naoto-chan so…yeah." After a few minutes of the class gossiping about Naoto things went back to normal after Chifuyu told them to shut up. Naoto sat down in her seat next to Ichigo who smirked.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you Naoto-chan." Ichigo said in a teasing voice as Naoto blushed.

**X Chapter 2 End X**

Apologies for towards the end I kind of lost steam so the quality of writing went down a bit so please excuse that I was tired.

Should Ichigo become the class rep? Should Ichigo and Naoto keep sharing the same room? should he move in with someone else? let me know.

Please leave a review, comment or pm me. Leaving a message doe's motivate writers so please leave one.

Also should I start adding stuff like chan and kun to how the characters talk?

Harem as stated is not complete so send me some ideas please. This story is in need of a beta so let me know if you're interested.

Remember I'm a reader not a writer so please don't flame me I'm doing my best. Not sure when my next upload will be but will try to stick to the once a month goal I have so please be patient with both the quality of my writing and time in between uploads.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

Just saying if you haven't read my other stories give them a read. Harem is incomplete so do give me suggestions along with possible IS ideas for the girls. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got side tracked with writing other stories, oh and I've replaced Shizune with Ryouko Mikado because, as I said I got side tracked doing other stories and one of those was a Bleach x Naruto crossover with Ichigo as the mc and Shizune is in that harem, so I've replaced her in this.

I'll be trying to add chan and kun from now except when they're not close enough to that person or that person isn't around and their just being talked about..

A fair warning as always characters in this story will be heavily ooc and relationships will be rushed.

Pairings: Ichigo x Harem (Not complete can still have additions from other series not just bleach and IS)

Harem (So far not complete):

Chifuyu, Maya, Ryouko Mikado (To love Ru), Naoto (Persona 4), a few more girls

Ideas for Ichika?

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach, Infinite Stratos or any other anime/manga/game or their contents such as Characters, plot, and ect. Also I don't own alchemist19's story but with his permission am using his ideas.

**X Chapter 3 X**

'Huh….I wonder what he's smirking for?' Ichika wondered, staring at Ichigo's face. Naoto had just finished re-introducing herself and sat down, when Ichika noticed something about Ichigo.

His childhood friend at this present time could be seen with a shit-eating grin on his face. Ichika couldn't understand why his snow-haired friend was doing so. They were currently getting a lecture on how dangerous messing around in an IS can be.

Now Ichika could tolerate many things without getting bored. Lectures were not among that list. Ichika knew Ichigo was a IS prodigy in both designing and piloting, yet still he couldn't actually be finding this lecture that interesting right?

'I mean how can someone actually find being told all these health and safety rules and regulations interesting? It's important yes. But something that would put a grin on your face? Not so much.'

Shifting his gaze elsewhere Ichika had also noticed his Onee-san acting odd too. He'd noticed her occasionally glancing at Ichigo and blushing.

'Weird…I've never seen her act this way…The only time she's ever acted close to this was when someone would ask her if she had a crush on someone…' Now Ichika, as much as it hurt his pride to admit; was not too perceptive of women; even he could tell when someone had a crush on someone around him.

Oh the irony. He had a pretty good sense of people crushing on people around him, yet when it came to his own love life; not so much…..

Either way he was going to find out what was up later. For now though…..he had to survive class. Something he apparently was not doing a very good job at…..from what he'd been able to pick up on, Maya was teaching about the basic mechanics of an IS.

And Ichika for the love of all things holy could not understand a single word being said. It must have shown on his face too, seeing as Maya had stopped herself mid-way of explaining about a core network.

"Uhhhhhh are there any questions so far?...Orimura-san?"

'Whats a binary?...Thats that contraption that does that right?' Ichika was sweating. 'Don't tell me I have to remember all this stuff?' Maya had walked over to Ichika and lightly tapped his shoulder, earning his attention.

"Any questions Orimura-san? If you do feel free to ask me. I am your teacher after all~." Maya said cheerfully.

Ichika looked down, saddened by his lack of knowledge. Don't get him wrong, he has no problem asking for help. He just feels like an utter moron right now, he understood just about nothing being said.

Raising his hand shakily, Ichika earns Maya's attention. "Uhhh Yamada-sensei?"

"Yesssss? Don't be shy nowwww~." She egged him on ever cheerfully.

"I don't understand anything….." He admitted, feeling a wave of depression come over him.

Maya for her part, did a respectful job of not panicking at hearing his confession. She had thought everyone would understand what she had been covering so far. It was only the second day after all.

"Ohhh errr….really none of it?" Looking around the class she continues. "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand what we've covered so far?"

"…." Her question was met with silence, *Yawn* or at least till Ichigo yawned.

Ichika could feel his pride as a man had taken a massive blow on this day. Chifuyu sighed and stood up and moved in front of Ichika's desk.

"Orimura….Did you read the refrence manual before school started?" Ichika shook his head, signalling a negative.

"Ohhh you talking about that big one. You mean that big book?" Chifuyu nodded her head.

"Yesssss remember how it said reading required?"

"Uhhhh well…..you see I kinda accidentally threw it awa-OW!" Ichika held his head in pain as Chifuyu had hit with a book in her hand.

"I'll get you a new one. AND I'm expecting you to have finished it by memorised by the end of this week." Ichika looked horrified.

"WHAT?! That whole thing?!" Chifuyu had a look in her eyes that clearly said 'Do it. Or I'll kill you'.

Turning around with an evil glint in her eyes, "What did I say?"

"Eeeeehhhhh…Yes mam….." Ichika slumped in defeat, Ichigo sighed. Honestly, Ichika could be such a dumbass at times.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ichigo saw some blonde, staring intently at Ichika.

From what Ichigo could see, she takes the appearance of a teenage British girl who has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and wears a blue headband. Her IS Academy uniform is slightly modified with a long skirt with black frills at the end of the skirt and sleeves. For her IS Practice and battles, she wears the blue version of their training uniform.

Ichigo had noticed her IS in standby mode takes the form of ear accessories that the girl had on.

*Sigh* 'Not even here a week Ichika and already you're attracting trouble.' Shaking his head slightly Ichigo couldn't help but feel a grin come back on his face.

As for why he had that grin was pretty obvious…or at least to him and Chufuyu anyways, Maya had a gut feeling she knew why he had that grin. Ichigo couldn't help it, he'd just lost his virginity to his childhood crush, while claiming her own.

'Hehehehehehe….' Thought the snow-haired teen.

Ichigo was currently wearing the 'I just had sex' grin plastid on his face, not that anyone in the room knew what that looked like, after all the room was full with teenage girls and two adult women, one popping her cherry the night before and the other had no experience in the area of sex.

It didn't help Chifuyu was throwing him subtle glances every now and then with a blush on her face. Ichigo found that rather cute. Apparently Naoto and Maya had started to get the picture of what happened between the student and teacher.

'Damn it! She made the first move. I won't get left behind!' Maya thought with conviction in her eyes.

'Tch… had a bad feeling about her…..'*Sigh* 'I know he's been allowed a harem….Still…doesn't mean I have to like it. Guess I'll just have to step things up!' Naoto thought.

**X Time Skip Recess X**

"Phewww….Thought that was never gonna end." Ichika declares, stretching himself out. Sitting still for so long being bored as heck, leaves you feeling somewhat stiff.

The bell had just gone signalling the end of the lesion, giving the students recess. Chifuyu and Maya had left for the teachers lunge, but not before Chifuyu sent Ichigo a subtle wink. Ichigo, Naoto and Houki sat themselves around Ichika.

*Sigh* "Oh Ichika…how could you have thrown out the _BIG_ book clearly saying _'Reading required'_?" Ichigo asked, being sure to emphasise the words Big and Reading required.

Ichika winced slightly, "Hey! It wasn't my fault the damn book was so big and boring. I could feel my brain cells dying by just looking at the 1st page." Ichika tried defending himself.

Naoto shook her head. "Honestly Orimura-san, just where do you think you'll go in life with that attitude?" Ichika started sweating.

"Uhhhh-" Houki decided it was time she threw in her piece.

"Yes Ichika just what are you thinking hmmmm?" She scolded. Ichika looked like he was about to cry or something.

"Wel-…I-…Why's everyone picking on me!?" He whined. Ichigo sighed.

"Becaue Ichika….well you see….there's no real nice way of putting this…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Yes…..It's just that…..well…" Naoto stopped herself from continuing and turned away slightly.

"You're a dumbass." Houki stated with a straight face, making Ichika cry anime tears, throwing his head onto his desk.

"Your all mean!" Ichigo chuckled, Naoto and Houki giggled at Ichika's misery.

Ichigo noticed that British looking girl from before walk to Ichika's left side and cleared her throat, wanting Ichika's attention.

"Ahem! May I have a moment?" Came the girl's voice in an English accent confirming Ichigo's thoughts about her nationality. Ichika lifted his head to look at the girl, Houki was growling at the girl in her head, already not liking the girl.

"Huh?" The girl looked appalled at his reply.

"Ah! What kind of a response is that?! You should be honoured I'm even talking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in a more appropriate manner?" Ichigo sighed. So she was one of those types eh?

By those types he meant rich, stuck up, bitches. They weren't always as bad as they seemed, still Ichigo could tell, she was going to need a lot of attitude adjusting before he could see himself going for her. He'd admit she was quite beautiful; still her current self was quite the turn off for him.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't even know who you are okay?" Again the girl looked shocked at what she was hearing; she slammed her hands down on Ichika's desk in a fit.

"Ah! You don't know who I am!? I am Cecilia Alcott; England's Representative Candidate for-"

"Hold on, hold on. I have a question." Ichika interrupted Cecilia, who was currently looking rather smug.

"Well I suppose it's a noble duty to answer queries from the lower classes. So do go ahead."

"…." Ichika stared at Cecilia for a few moments. Ichigo could feel a head ache coming on.

"You're a representative contender, got it….But what's that mean?" Apparently the whole class had heard his question as the whole class comically fell over. Ichigo, Naoto and Houki just sighed at the boy's stupidity.

Cecilia on her end was clearly not taking that response too well. Her right eye was twitching and her left hand was clenched. "Uhhhh…"

"Um uhhh-OW!" Ichika yelped in pain as Ichigo had smacked him over his head.

"Ichika….Do you pay attention to anything?" He asked.

"Uhh sometimes?" Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"And you wander why Chifuyu-chan hits you so much." Ichigo mutters.

"I can only hope that not every Japanese man is so full of stupidity! I mean honestly it's just basic knowledge!" Cecilia huffs and puffs.

"Are you going to explain or not?-OW!" Ichika asked, only to be hit over the head by Ichigo again. Ichigo, Naoto and Houki sighed at seeing Cecilia gain a gleam in her eyes.

"A representative is the elite of the elite, chosen by their homeland to represent them." Ichka made a ooohhhh face.

"I see that makes sense when you put it that way." Cecilia huffed.

"Yes, so you see what a lucky boy you are?" Ichika looks creped out a little.

"…Yeah…..I got it." Cecilia looked like she was going to make a big deal out of it, Ichigo seeing this decided to step in.

"Apologies Alcott-san, you'll have to forgive my friend here. He's been known to be….somewhat….special…..One will have to forgive him, not everyone can be raised by _nobles_." Cecilia nodded her head in agreement, while Ichika looked mocked hurt by his friend's words.

*Sigh* "I suppose you are right Shiba-san, not everyone is as fortunate as us. Still as one of the only males able to pilot an IS one should be expected to know at least the basics." She stated, walking to the front of the class.

"But seeing as I'm such a generous soul, I can find it within my heart to forgive Orimura-san and even teach the boy myself. After all I did defeat an Instructor on my entrance exam. "She finished her speech.

Ichigo and Ichika sighed. "Forgive me if I'm bursting your bubble Alcott-san, however I believe you weren't the only one to defeat an Instructor." Ichigo says.

"What!?"

"Yeah. I mean Me and Ichigo here both beat an Instructor too…..Well maybe defeat isn't quite the right words for my case….I mean Ichigo beat his fair and square but me on the other hand….Well the Instructor charged at me and I just dodged and she ran into the wall and kaboom…"

"But-But I thought I was the only one-"

"Oh seeing we're on the subject I defeated an Instructor too." Naoto spoke up.

"Well I guess you just thought you were the only one that beat an Instructor. Did you even bother to question anyone whether or not you were the only one? Or did you just assume you were?" Ichigo asked.

"W-Well….I…." Ichigo sighed.

"Well either way it doesn't really matter now I suppose does it?" Cecilia looked like she was about to burst. Luckily the bell rang, saving them from her rant.

"Hmphhh. We will pick this conversation up later." And with that she walked out the class, huffing and puffing all the way.

"Sheesh. I believe the correct term in this situation is drama queen I believe?" Naoto asked no one in particular.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled Naoto's hair slightly, earning him a blush from said girl, "Sounds about right, Naoto-_chan_." He mentally laughed at the growing blush on Noato's face.

"Maouuuu, Shiba-kunnnn." Naoto pouted cutely in Ichigo's opinion.

"Now, now. What have we discussed to refer to me as, hmmm Naoto-chan?" Naoto fidgeted, looking down, blush ever present.

"Haiiii….Ichigo-kun…" She says shyly, Ichigo smiles and leans in towards her, lifting her chin up, so she's facing him.

"Good girl Naoto-chan. Now here's your reward." He said huskily as his lips met Naoto's in a kiss. Naoto's eyes widen, when she feels his tongue seeking hers, she moans into the kiss as she moves to deepen it.

Ichika and Houki blush at seeing Ichigo kiss Naoto. All throughout the class and outside you can hear things like; "Awwwww." Or "Damn bitch! Who does she think she is!" and so forth.

Houki looks over to Ichika. 'I wonder if he'll ever kiss me like that…'

**X Time Skip X**

After leaving the classroom, the group are found walking towards the dorm. Ichigo and Naoto are currently holding hands; Ichika and Houki are walking side by side, yet no contact.

Walking towards the dorm Ichigo just felt the need to comment on the scenery. "It's a rather beautiful school isn't it?" Noato nodded and leaned against him more.

"Yeah…it is." Ichika, completely oblivious to the situation going on speaks up. _(I said he has a good feeling when people like each other when he isn't involved nothing more.)_

"Oh yeah! Whats your rooms guys?" Ichika asks.

"Room 101." Ichigo and Naoto say at the same time.

"Ehhhh?! You mean they're actually letting you two stay in the same room?" Houki asks.

"Hmmmm well they did think Noato-chan was a Naoto-kun at first to be fair." Houki nods. "I suppose they just haven't been bothered to change that yet. Besides there's no rules against it." Ichigo informs them.

"True….But it's still not right!" Houki blurts out.

"I suppose that's a matter of perspective. Personally I have no issues in the arrangments. We're both respectable people." Noato voices with a blush; Ichigo smiles and pecks her lips.

"Likewise." Houki blushes at their words and actions, somewhat jealous as well. She turns to Ichika; Ichika is lightly blushing while keeping his eyes on the path. Houki sighs.

"Everything alright Houki-chan?" Ichigo asks as Houki blushes. Ichigo refers to all his females friends that way, assuming they're close enough naturally, it still makes her blush though.

"Wha…..Yea…..I-I mean, yes I'm quite alright thank you for asking Ichigo-kun." Ichigo smiles. Houki can be so uptight and traditional at times.

"Well this is our turn I believe." Naoto states.

"Ah that it is Naoto-chan. Well see you guys tomorrow yeah?" Ichigo bids Houki and Ichika farwell for now as Ichigo and Naoto go down a corridor leading to their room.

"Yeah, sure thing man, catch ya's later." Ichika waves to them.

"Right…..see ya.." Houki says, somewhat depressed a little.

Bidding them farewell Ichigo and Naoto continue on their way. Reaching their room, Ichigo unlocks the door and the couple enter the room.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry. Well lets so what we got here." Ichigo says as he moves to the fridge.

"Well I don't think the school would provide us with much. From what I've heard the school does serve dinner in the cafeteria every day." Naoto replies.

"Hmmm well we've only got a few snacks in here for the moment. We'll just have to go shopping tomorrow then."

"I'm going for a shower first then." Naoto declares and grabs her clothes and a towel, then proceeds into the shower room, closing the door after her. Ichigo grabs his laptop out of his bag and starts working on IS designs.

As Ichigo works on designs a strange message window pops up on his screen, surprising him.

"What are you doing?" appeared in the chatbox, making Ichigo wonder who had gotten access to his laptop. He used this particular model because it was more secure then more conventional machines.

"Who are you?" he asked, wondering.

"I am Tabane." came the reply.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tabane." Ichigo said, knowing the name sounded familiar…..No way…

"So what are you working on?" Tabane asked, making Ichigo frown.

"That's for me to know, and you to not find out." he replied.

"Awwwwww, pretty please? With a Chifuyu on top?" she asked, making his eyes widen and a blush to creep onto his face.

"We're done here." he said.

He was about to disconnect from the network when Tabane replied, "WAIT!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm just asking, one IS engineer to another," she explained. "I saw the battle with the IS you built. It was amazing. I was wondering how you got so much out of a generation 2 design."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Figure it out."

"Mouuuuu. Meanie. Then how did you correct the frame so that it would be able to handle the high speeds." Tabane asked.

"That was the hard part. I had to make sure the metal wouldn't weigh down the performance of the thrusters-"

"I'm all done with the shower Ichigo!" Naoto called out to Ichigo.

Ichigo finally noticed the time and sighed. "Times up, I've got to go," he said, and got a frowny face in reply.

"Can you talk again later?" She asked him and Ichigo smiled.

"Why not? I get the feeling you'd just contact me anyway. Tabane Shinonono." He said and closed the window. He disconnected from the network and put away his laptop as Naoto exited the bathroom.

"Hmm? What were you doing Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo smiles and moves to Naoto, wraps an arm around her waist and brings her in for a kiss.

"Just working on some designs of mine Naoto-chan. And talked to someone….interesting." Naoto blushed from the kiss, yet looked confused when he mentioned talking to someone. Seeing that adorable face Ichigo kissed Naoto again.

"Hehe. Never mind that pretty face about it. I'm heading for a shower, then we'll hit the cafeteria okay?" Receiving a dazed nod from Naoto, Ichigo chuckles and grabs his stuff then heads for the shower.

Before Ichigo made it to the shower he heard something thud out in the hallway and what seemed to be yelling.

"DIE ICHIKA!" Houki yells, Ichika cries out in pain and some girls giggle.

*Sigh* "Of course….When will you ever learn Ichika?"

**X Scene Break Tabane X**

Tabane Shinonono was smiling. She had just spoken with the boy who had caught her eye. He had some good ideas on how to improve the IS. She like the way he thought.

It was outside the box and was so determined, or so it seemed. When he explained how he developed the frame of his IS, he went through many different ideas before settling on adding more support structures that were made of different metals than the frame. It gave him the support he needed to keep flying at high speeds.

"I can't wait to talk with him again." She said to herself as she looked at a picture of him letting out a dreamy sigh. "Hehehe…..We'll meet soon enough _Berry-kun_."

**X Scene Break Ichigo X**

Following up after his shower Ichigo and Naoto left for the cafeteria to have dinner, seeing as they hadn't had the time to go shopping for food yet.

Upon reaching the cafeteria was definitely spacious for sure, the overall size of the food hall was bigger than 4 classrooms combined; there were tables all over the room in various designs. The food station was set in the far top right of the room.

"Hmmmmm looks like there's a variety of food here." Ichigo states seeing the variety of food available. There was Chinese, Thai, Western and a few more kind of food.

"That there is Ichigo-kun. Hmmm I think I'll go for some chicken tonight. Yourself?"

"Well it all looks so good…..I think I'll have a bit of everything."

The duo then proceeded to go up to the food station and order their food. Naoto got Satay Chiken and rice, while Ichigo got as he said a bit of everything available. Hey he's a growing boy.

"Well where do you feel like sitting Ichigo-kun?" Naoto asked with her food tray in her hands. Ichigo looked around the room and spotted Chifuyu and Maya sitting at a table.

"Follow me Naoto-chan." Walking across the room Ichigo could practically feel all the eyes watching his every move, while some of the starts were glares aimed at Naoto. Arriving at the tabe Chifuyu and Maya were sitting at the two women looked up.

"Hey Chifuyu-chan, mind if we sit here?" Ichigo could hear some of the students in the background talking amongst themselves.

"Ooooooh look Ichigo-kun's talking to Orimura-sama!" "Is he hitting on Chifuyu-sama?" "Ichigo-sama, you can sit over here!" Were some of the things Ichigo could pick up In the background.

"Chifuyu blushed and turned her head slightly. "Hmph…Of course you can Ichigo-_kun_." Ichigo blushed at the way Chifuyu purred out the kun. Sitting down Ichigo saw Maya had already finished her food.

"Finished already Maya-chan?" Maya blushed at hearing the affectionate term added to her name.

"Oh…er…..you see Shiba-san-"

"Please Maya-chan; just Ichigo will do just fine." Ichigo interrupted Maya who blushed again.

"Okay…..Ichigo-kun." Maya could feel steam come out her ears as her face heated up. She isn't used to being so forward with a boy. Usually she's just a stuttering mess and avoids talking.

"You see Ichigo-kun; I only just finished a few moments before you got here." Ichigo nodded. "So how are you enjoying IS academy so far Ichigo-kun, Shirogane-san?"

"Quite immensely thank you for asking Yamada-sensei." Naoto replied respectfully.

"Ohhhh I've enjoyed my time so far alright…..So keen to learn from you _Orimura-senei_." Ichigo purred out her teaching title, which oddly enough seemed to turn Chifuyu on if her blush was anything to go off.

Noticing Maya's cute pout Ichigo chuckles; leaning in over to Maya so his mouth is just inches away from her ear, "Of course you as well _Maya-chan_." He said in a husky voice as he kissed her ear; which seemed to make Maya moan slightly.

"Oh hey Ichigo! Chifuyu! Naoto!" Came the voice of one Ichika Orimura, who had his food in his hands and was making his way over to them. Sitting down Ichika looks around the table to find Ichigo and Chifuyu sitting rather close….A little too close.

"So Ichigo…Onee-sa-OW!" Ichika started, only to receive a pair of chopsticks to the eyes.

"That's Oriumura-sensei to you!" She scolded him.

"Really even after school?!" Ichika backed away slightly at seein her chopsticks rise up at him again.

"So long as we're within school grounds Ichika." Ichika grumbles and whines quietly, not wanting to envoke his Onee-san's wrath.

"Anyway….moving on. What were you going to ask Ichika?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Oh right! Almost forgot for a moment." Everyone at the table sweat dropped, was he really that laid-back? "You know somethings been off about you two lately." Ichika stated surprising Ichigo and Chifuyu.

'Oooohhh boy….I really didn't want to do this so soon. There's no easy way of saying "Hey dude I banged your sister and now she's part of my harem." How to break it to him…..' Were the thoughts of Ichigo.

'*Sigh*…..Ichika gets so protective of me it's cute. I'm pretty sure he forgets who's the elder sibling in this family…Then again it might be because I make him do all the house work, cooking and shopping…Okay maybe its kinda my fault.'

Standing up Ichigo proceeds to gesture for Chifuyu to stand, who does so with a curious face.

"Ichi-!?" Chifuyu starts off only to be interrupted when Ichigo's lips find her own. Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as his hands travel down her wonderful figure.

Chifuyu responds into the kiss by placing one hand on Ichigo's chest and the other at the back of his head, running her fingers threw his snow-white hair. Ichika's eyes widen to epic proportions seeing his best friend and his Onee-san start making out.

Apparently he wasn't the only one surprised by the kiss; all around the room you could hear cutlery hit the table with a "Clang" or "Cling"; mouths and eyes wide open as they watch the two suck each other's face.

Maya and Naoto watch on in jealously, more so with Maya, seeing as Naoto has had more time with Ichigo than Maya.

Eventually things start to get a little heated when Ichigo breaks off the kiss and starts kissing Chifuyu's neck, making said girl moan. Remembering where she was Chifuyu quickly gives Ichigo's should a light punch.

"Baka! Not in public! Save that stuff for the bedroom!" Ichigo chuckles.

"Hehehe….yeah I'll admit I probably got too into it." Moving over to a still shell-shocked Ichika and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You see Otouto-chan, you recall how we've been allowed a harem right?" Seeing Ichika's robotic nod he continued, "You see…When I told Chifuyu-chan here about that, she boldly declared herself the head of my harem you see." Ichigo explained.

"But…when did you two…..start liking each other?" Ichika managed to ask in his current state.

"Well…..I can't speak for her but, I started crushing on her just around when I was 8 years old….I just didn't say anything because; A) I was 8, B) Didn't think she'd be intrested in an 8 year old and C) I was 8." Ichigo having finished saying what he had to say started walking off.

"I'll just let you digest all this for now. We'll pick it up tomorrow yeah? Otouto?" And with that Ichigo took his food and headed for his/Naoto's room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Orimura-san, Sensei's." Naoto addressed her friend and teachers, then took her food and followed Ichigo.

"Well we're all done here. See you in class tomorrow Ichika." Chifuyu says; shen then picks up her food tray and moves over to the food station returning he plate and so forth with Maya shyly following her.

"See you tomorrow Orimura-san." Maya says and follows Chifuyu out the food hall.

"…" Ichika sits there, attempting to digest the bomb that was just dropped on him. All the while every girl in the room is observing him, talking amongst themselves.

"That was HOT." "Nooooo Ichigo-kun's takennnnnn" "Why does Chifuyu-sama have to take Ichigo-kun?!" Were some of the things being said around Ichika.

'Onee-san and Ichigo…together…..harem…'

"Wha?" Was the smartest thing Ichika could say at this moment.

**X Ichigo & Naoto X**

Making it back to their room Ichigo and Naoto finished up their food with light dinner talk, casually talking about things like IS's, movie likes; of which surprise, surprise Naoto likes Mystery movies where as Ichigo likes Romance/Action.

"Say Ichigo-kun, you don't think that was a little harsh the way you dropped the whole 'I'm dating your sister' bomb on Ichika?" Naoto asked the snow-haired teen, who simply shrugged.

"Probably, but I mean he was going to find out at somepoint and really all I had in my mind was that or 'Hey I banged your sister the other day' which probably wouldn't have been a very good idea."

"YOU"VE HAD SEX WITH CHIFUYU?!" Naoto yells at Ichigo, who looks sheepish.

"Ohhh hehehe….forgetting how much you know…hahaha…..." Noato just deadpans at Ichigo.

*Sigh* "…..I wanted to be your first….." Naoto mutters quietly while blushing furiously at what she said. Ichigo chuckles and wraps Naoto within a hug.

"Oh Naoto-chan….I've known Chifuyu for years, Naoto. I've known you for hardly two days. I'm not going to lie and say I love you Naoto…I like you I do….I just want to get to know you better first." Naoto nods her head.

"I know Ichigo-kun…..It's just….I've never felt this way about anyone before. I have no experience in this area….I can solve a puzzle as easy as pie; but when it comes to realationships and social stuff…I'm clueless…"

Ichigo smiles; moving his hand to move her chin so he can see her beautiful grey eyes.

"Naoto Shirogane, will you do me the honours of being my second girlfriend?" Naoto blushes. She's never had a boyfriend before and before IS Academy she'd never had a friend before.

Finding her resolve, Naoto nods her head and leans in close to Ichigo.

"Indeed I will Ichigo Shiba." And with that she closes the gap between their lips and engages in a passionate kiss.

**X Time Skip X**

Ichigo currently finds himself in a…awkward situation. After giving Ichika the time to thinks what was said yesterday he now found himself sitting across from Ichika who was staring Ichigo down. Doing a terrible job at it mind you.

Not that it was from Ichika's efforts of trying; it was just that Ichika's like a puppy trying to look tough, which is just adorable, in a girls opinion anyway, Ichigo just found it highly amusing.

Ichigo truly respected Ichika, thought as him as a brother. Which was rather ironic considering he's in a relationship with his sister. While Ichigo knew there wasn't a chance in hell Ichika could beat him up, Ichigo still respected Ichika and his decisions. Not that he;d listen to him if he said he couldn't be with Chifuyu.

"….." Okay now the silence was really getting to Ichigo. Ichika was just continuing to stare him down. To Ichika's credit the guy hardly blinked.

"….." Ichigo returned Ichika's stare. This went on for minutes. Until finally Ichika decided to talk.

"…..Do you love her?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered without a second of hesitation. Ichigo loved Chifuyu with all his being.

"And the whole harem thing?" Ichika pressed on.

"…..If she ever says to stop the whole thing. I'll drop it in a heartbeat." He responded. Ichigo while have accepted the harem idea, would still always put Chifuyu first. Despite how many hearts he brakes.

He wouldn't be proud of having to do it; he would do his best to love all the women equally. And should any of them ever decide they want out, he wouldn't stop them.

"….." Ichika closes his eyes.

"….." Silence once again reigns over all as Ichigo awaits Ichika's response.

"…You have my blessings Ichigo….." Ichigo looked surprised.

"Really? You approve?" Ichika sighs.

"Well…yeah….I mean your my best friend man. That and…..I've never seen Onee-san so happy before then when she's with you." Ichigo sighs in relief.

"Whew…..Thank you Ichika…I won't abuse your trust, I promise." Ichika smirks and holds out his fist in a fist bump position, one Ichigo follows through with.

"You better or else…..freind or not I'll kick your ass." Ichigo laughed.

"While I know you have the best intentions at heart Ichika….Let's face the truth. There isn't a chance in hell you'd win in a fist fight against me."

"Hey! I resent that." Ichigo just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Dude, you have never been able to fight hand to hand, you haven't picked up a bokken in years. And overall…you scrawny. Compared to someone like me who has had training in just about every form known to man and mastered them…..I'd slaughter you."

Ichika's head fell into depression at that. It wasn't his fault he hadn't been trained to the bone by some crazy white haired devil. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to find Ichigo standing.

"But don't worry Otouto~chan. I'd rather die than hurt her." Ichika smiled then frowned.

"Stop calling me that!" Ichigo laughed as they made their way to class. "At least stop calling me chan come on!"

**X Time Skip X**

"Two weeks from today you will be asked to choose your representative for the upcoming tournament. Not only do they compete in the tournament but have to attend council meetings. So basicly you're class leader." Chifuyu states

"I will now take nominations."

A random classmates hand goes up in the air, "I'd like to nominate Orimura-kun" Another hand followed that one.

"I'd like to nominate Shiba-kun" Another student stood up. "Yeah that'd be a great Idea, I heard he beat Yamada-sensei for his test exam." Maya fell into depression of being reminded of her defeat.

"You don't have to rub it in." She muttered in the corner of the room. Ichigo quickly rushed to her side rubbing her back.

"Hey it's okay, after all there's still that rematch right? Maya-chan?" Ichigo whispered into her ear, getting wolf calls and whistles, while Maya's face turns crimson.

"I'd also like to nominate Ichigo." Came Ichika's voice. Ichigo turned to Ichika with a surprised face.

"You don't even wanna have a crack at it?" Ichika shook his head.

"You're a IS prodigy remember? I can hardly even operate an IS. Sending me in for the job would be a bad mistake." Ichigo, Chifuyu, Naoto and Maya found themselves all nodding their heads.

"Indeed it would." They all said simultaneously making Ichika gain a cloud of depression over his head.

"Well is that it? If no other nominations are made Ichigo Shiba will be elected class representative with no other vote available." Chifuyu continued ignoring he Otouto's state of depression.

"I most certainly do not approve!" Came the voice of surprise, surprise one Cecilia Alcott. "I will not approve of such a form of election!"

"It would be just shameful to have a boy as class representative. You don't seriously believe that I Cecilia Alcott should have to suffer such humiliation for an entire year!" Ichigo had heard enough and stood up, facing Cecilia.

"Oh really? Humiliation eh? Do tell Alcott, just how would having; one of the only males that can pilot an IS, that is the heir of one of the biggest IS companies in the world; that also has designed of a dozen of the current IS models to be the class representative an insult?"

That seemed to shut Cecilia up. "Not only all that but I also have been trained by the world's best IS pilot ever known. My mother Misaki Shiba. Now go on, tell me just how am I an insult in your eyes hmmmmm?" Chifuyu smirked at Ichigo's rebuttal to Cecilia's outburst.

Honestly Chifuyu was having trouble not marching straight up to Cecilia and slapping the shit out of that girl. It would seem she wasn't the only one wanting to hit Cecilia seeing as how Naoto and Maya were both struggling to keep in their places.

"This calls for a duel!" Cecilia declares. Ichigo scoffs at her.

"Fine by me. I have no problem showing you your place Alcott. Now then about a handicap." Cecilia looks shocked.

"Oohhh you're asking for a handicap?" Ichigo chuckles.

"HA! No I was asking how much of a handicap you want actually." Cecilia starts laughing.

"Ohohoho you Japanese boys are so humorous."

"I believe you misunderstand. I'm not messing around not only was I trained by my mother, Misaki Shiba; I was also trained by Dante Sparda." Cecilia stopped laughing and looked with unbelieving eyes at the snow-haired teen.

"N-No…..That isn't possinly he doesn't take on students." She said in fear. After all; who hadn't heard of Dante Sparda? He's one of if not the most dangerous male alive; his mastery over just about every weapon he's ever picked up is nothing short of legendary.

And if he took Ichigo as his student…..Well let's just say her odds of winning went down dramatically.

"I'm afraid it's quite possible and the truth."

"…." No one dared make a sound. Ichigo just smirked at Cecilia, who in turn started sweating. Chifuyu having heard enough steps up.

"Well alright then it's been decided. I believe arena 3 will do for this and it's free Monday. So I expect you two to come fully prepared."

**X Chapter 3 End X**

Okay something's I feel like getting out – Sorry if the harem stuff was not too believable, but to be fair I'm more of a reader than a writer I'm just writing because others works inspired me to give it a go.

Please leave a review, comment or pm me. Leaving a message doe's motivate writers so please leave one. More reviews mean more chapters faster.

Again sorry that I took so long with the update, but I have been busy. Also remember to check out my new stories if you haven't already. I'm always interested in hearing ideas for new stories, so let us hear them, doesn't mean I'll so it but might incorporate it in one of mu existing stories or eventually write it down the road.

Harem as stated is not complete so send me some ideas please. This story is in need of a beta so let me know if you're interested. Flamers will be ignored.


End file.
